Captain Macko
|classification = Seigi Chojin |chojin_kyodo = 1,050,000 Power |trademark_technique(s) = Whale Mouth Whale Spout Whale Twister Tatsuta-age Drop (竜田揚げ落とし) |manga = Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Choujin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 14}} Captain Macko (キャプテン・マッコウ) is a Hercules Factory Second Year Student brainwashed by the d. M.p along with Jade. 'About' He fights Checkmate in the Oden Tower's Yudetamago Ring. He refers to himself in the first person as . While travelling the Seven Seas, he captured a large Sperm whale and implanted it onto his body, giving him a . He defeats Check Mate's Stallion Style Honour Driver and almost wins, but at the last moment Checkmate uses his King Style Brilliant Throw and ends the match in a Double KO. 'Story' Macko is a Hercules Factory graduate. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 13 He - along with Jade and Bath the Shower - is considered an exceptional graduate, but is kidnapped by Shimao and Qilinman. He reappears in a new DMp base, with his two companions, on a ring that is part of a tower of rings (styled after oden). Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 14 It is revealed that he has been brainwashed to join the d.M.p, and Check Mate - to prove his worth as a Justice Chojin - challenges him. Checkmate lands on the ring atop the 'boiled egg' portion of the oden, on the second story, and Captain Macko reveals his true identity by removing his disguise. Checkmate climbs the top corner and use a Flying Body Attack, but Captain Macko counters with his Whale Mouth. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 15 Checkmate struggles to break free, and so he uses his Chess-Piece Change to change into his Knight Form. He attacks Captain Macko with a Gallop Kick. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 16 He throws Captain Macko into a Reverse Full Nelson, before attempting an Honorable Stallion-Style Drop, and Captain Macko stops this with a Macko Water-Spout Pillar. This reverses the pressure, allowing him to use a Deep-Fried Fish-Drop. Checkmate vomits up blood. He riles up Captain Macko, before changing into his Rook form. Checkmate angles his legs upward, so that - as Captain Macko - attempts a Deep-Fried Fish-Drop again, it turns his leg-movement into the counter of a Drop Kick. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 17 Captain Macko breaks out with a Whale Twister, which forces Checkmate to change back into a King Piece, and Captain Macko stomps continuously on him, while saying he can come back to the d.M.p, if he apologises to their leaders. On the whale body of Captain Macko, a black liquid starts to leak out. Checkmate realises this is whale oil, and clashes his bracers together, which creates a spark that ignites the oil that's leaking onto the mat. This ignites Captain Macko, and Checkmate - while his body is aflame - is able to take him into a Reverse Full Nelson. Checkmate then uses his finishing move: King-Style Brilliant Throw. This smashes Captain Macko into the corner-post of the ring. He follows with a double-arm suplex. This knocks Captain Macko out, but this also results in Checkmate fainting in turn. The match ends with a double-knockout. 'Techniques' Whale Mouth * The whale-shaped body bites down on it opponent Macko Water-Spout Pillar * Shoots a pillar of water from his body Deep-Fried Fish-Drop * Uses his nose to increase the speed of a fall, before ramming the opponent into the mat Whale Twister * Twists his body to throw his opponent in a spinning motion 'Career Information' Titles * Hercules Factory Student #54 ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *Δ Check Mate (King-Style Brilliant Throw) 'Trivia' *'Laugh:' *'Submitted by: '''Kenji Ishii of Nagano 'References' 'Navigation''' Category:Kinnikuman Nisei characters Category:Characters from Denmark Category:Seigi Chojin